New Beginnings?
by Durotos
Summary: Can Ganondorf become a changed man through Zelda's new rehab program? Especially when his guardian is half his size! Disclaimer I do not own Legend of Zelda. Read and review please!


"Hello? Is anyone there?"

He knew that no one would answer, but if he could just hear the sound of a voice… Even if it were his own, he didn't care. He yearned for sound, for anything.

He didn't know how long he had been here. Nothing ever changed. There was no variety, no shift in anything. It was as if all of his senses had been taken away from him. He just lie there, floating forever into the white void… There was no breeze, yet the air was never stale. He didn't feel hot or cold, alert or sleepy. It was simply existence. He was slowly going mad, and he knew it. He could slowly feel himself going back in time… or was it forward…?

_Konk!_

The man opened his eyes as he slammed against the ground. Colors! Sounds! Smells! He was in a blue room, surrounded by colorful people and creatures. He shook his head, trying to snap out of his trance. How long had he been lying there? He caught a glimpse of blonde hair. The man looked up and saw a young woman.

The blood in his veins ran cold. This was the last person, okay, second to last person he ever wanted to see again.

"_Zelda_! You frickin' whore!"

The woman had a hint of an arrogant smile painted across her lips. "And how nice it is to see you too again, Ganondorf."

The man tried to stand up, but was immediately tackled by a large Goron.

"_Darunia_! I swear I'll kill you…!"

"Are you sure about this?" a female Zora cocked an eyebrow.

"As princess of Hyrule, I would hope that you could all trust me," Zelda said, taking a step toward the large man. "So, do you have any idea why you're here?"

Ganondorf shook his head stupidly.

"We've taken away your Triforce of Power, along with your ability to do magic, in exchange for your freedom," the princess paused. "But, of course, there are rules that you must follow."

Freedom! Delicious freedom! Ganondorf didn't care if his most prized possessions were gone if it meant he could be free. "I'm listening."

"You are to live a life of servitude, working community service to pay off your punishment. If ever you slip up or commit any more crimes, we shall seal you back into the Sacred Realm forever, without returning your Triforce, or your powers. Are you willing to give it a shot?"

Ganondorf snorted. What a ridiculous question! "Of course! If it means I can be free!"

"Of course, you won't be left completely on your own," a smirk appeared across Zelda's face. "You shall live in a village nearby so that they can immediately report anything to me. And you also will have a guardian that will be checking up on you often."

"Okay, whatever. Who's my guardian?"

A child stepped out from behind the princess. She was clad entirely in green. Her hair was even the color of spring grass, but her face was a ghostly white, out of fear. She was very cute, in a forest-elfin kind of way.

Ganondorf hated her already. He glared at the girl. "You've gotta be kidding me!"

"Ahem!" A Sheikah woman glared at him coldly.

"How did this manage to happen?"

"By the power invested in me, I chose the fairest way to select your guardian. We pulled straws," Zelda grinned. "Meet your guardian, Saria."

The girl bowed her head, trying not to meet his murderous gaze. "Pl…pleased to meet you, sir."

"No need for that. We've met before," Ganondorf said coldly, remembering his short rule over the forest temple.

"If you lay one finger on that girl, I'll throttle you," Darunia warned.

"You shall treat Saria with the utmost respect," the princess commanded.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Ganondorf felt like he was working for the king of Hyrule again.

"Now, you two will be sent seven years into the past, to put all this mess behind us. Ganondorf, you are to live in the Kokiri Forest among the Kokiri, doing community service."

Ganondorf was starting to have second thoughts. "Eh…. Okay."

"Then off you go!"

**Sorry for the short chapter, but it was just an introduction. This has been revised and rewritten. Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
